Angel's voice
by oOKuro tenshiOo
Summary: un ange déchu cherche a retrouver son statut...enfin allez lire, parce que moi et les résumés...


Disclamer : ils ne sont toujours pas à moi…

Voilà la première partie de Angel's voice. Ça a été dur de faire cette fic. A la base j'avais que le titre…ouais c'est bizarre, en général je cherche les titres pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps. Ben là c'était l'inverse…j'avais le titre et je savais pas quoi mettre autour

Et après pas mal de temps à réfléchir, ça a donné ça…

Bonne lecture.

Angel's voice

**OoooOoooO**

1ère partie :

**Pov Duo**

Trois ans.

Trois ans que je suis exilé.

Trois que je donne le meilleur de moi-même pour retrouver mon statut.

Trois ans que je rame pour rien.

Trois ans qu'on me dit que ce n'est pas encore ça.

Trois ans de galères pour une bêtise.

Trois ans de galères pour une nuit.

Trois ans de galère alors qu'on s'est fait jeter.

Vous me direz, la luxure est un des péchés capitaux…

Je vous répondrais oui.

Mais je vous dirais aussi…

Trois ans à vous défoncer sans récompenses…

Trois ans dans ces conditions c'est long.

**Fin pov Duo**

xXx

Dans un endroit appelé Paradis, perché sur un nuage à l'écart de tous, un ange observait la Terre. Une paire d'ailes d'un blanc immaculé ornait son dos, ses cheveux étaient plus blonds que les blés et ses deux yeux bleu azur regardaient un jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtains.

Celui-ci venait de sauver un chat des griffes d'un chien, il leva les yeux au ciel, comme implorant quelque chose. C'est alors qu'une voix résonna dans sa tête :

- Ce n'est pas encore ça Duo.

Le jeune homme à la longue tresse châtain enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et reprit son chemin, laissant une traînée de plumes aussi noires que l'ébène derrière lui.

L'ange à la chevelure blonde ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, attristé et continua son observation, plongé dans ses pensées.

**Pov Quatre**

Pauvre Duo.

Tu commences à désespérer.

Je le vois…

Je le sens.

Depuis quelque temps, ton sourire n'est pas réel...

Ce n'est qu'une façade.

Tu voyages à travers le monde, cherchant à aider les gens autour de toi…

Mais tu n'as pas encore compris que tu n'y arriveras pas de cette façon là…

Ce n'est pas de cette manière que tu retrouveras tes ailes…

Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu nous rejoindras.

Pourquoi as-tu cédé à la tentation ?

Pourquoi as-tu cédé à un homme ?

Pourquoi as-tu cédé à un homme qui s'est ensuite détourné de toi ?

Tes magnifiques ailes blanches sont devenues plus noires que les ténèbres…

Ne te laisse pas entraîner dans les ténèbres Duo…

**Fin pov Quatre**

Une main posée sur son épaule ramena Quatre à la réalité. Il regarda le propriétaire de la main. Il s'agissait de Trowa. Cet ange aux yeux verts était l'un des plus respectés. Sa légendaire impassibilité en avait fait un membre de la cours de « répartition » comme l'appelait entre eux les anges. Il s'agissait de l'endroit où étaient jugées les âmes, et ensuite réparties entre Enfer et Paradis.

- Encore en train de surveiller Duo ?

- Oui…J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui parler…

- Nous n'en avons pas le droit. Tu le sais.

- Oui, mais je m'inquiète pour lui ! C'est mon ami.

- C'est le mien aussi.

- Je sais. Mais il se sent tellement seul…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On lui a assigné un nouveau surveillant.

- …

- C'est moi qui l'ai choisi.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Oui. Maintenant, tout dépend de Duo…

xXx

Duo était en train de traverser la ville pour rejoindre son nouveau lieu de travail. Ce type, Zech, qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt avait dit que sa boîte recherchait un nouveau mécano. Il s'agissait d'une entreprise de livraison, donc il fallait entretenir le matériel. Il avait donc passé un entretien et avait décroché le job, celui lui faisant passer le test avait été impressionné par son habilité avec les motos. Aujourd'hui il commençait une nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle ville.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant les bâtiments de sa nouvelle entreprise, une seule pensée lui trottait dans le crâne, la même depuis trois ans : Pourquoi avait-il couché avec Wufei ? Il savait que le chinois était fiancé et que, ce soir là il avait un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool. Pourquoi avait-il craqué !

Un peu plus tard, il se trouvait déjà avec les mains dans le cambouis, faisant quelques réparations sur une moto d'un des employés de la boîte. A l'heure du déjeuner, ses nouveaux collègues lui indiquèrent que le propriétaire de la moto était un jeune homme aux origines japonaises qui bossait comme informaticien dans la boîte. On lui dit également que cet homme était très froid mais en réalité facilement influençable. Il était incapable de refuser de rendre un service, il suffisait d'insister un peu pour qu'il finisse par céder.

Alors que les personnes assises avec lui se moquaient du japonais, Duo lui le plaignait. On voyait bien que ces hommes n'avaient aucun scrupule à l'utiliser.

- Tiens le voilà. Yui !

- Hn !

Duo tourna la tête afin de voir l'homme en question. Le natté vit un jeune homme d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt, les cheveux bruns en bataille, quelques (fin 1) mèches lui tombant devant des yeux intensément bleus. Sa peau halée attestant de ses origines. Le dénommé Heero lui observa les personnes présentes autour de la table et Duo sentit son regard sur lui, intense et scrutateur, comme s'il voulait lire en lui. Puis le japonais détourna les yeux et alla s'installer seul au fond de la salle.

Pour le coup Maxwell était sidéré. Comment un homme tel que lui pouvait-il être utilisé ainsi ? Avec une présence pareille et cet air si froid, cela semblait impossible.

- Et bien le nouveau, on dirait bien qu'Heero t'as fait forte impression.

- Ne te fies pas à son air froid, en fait il ne sait pas dire non quand on lui demande un service.

-…

- Maxwell !

Le natté était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Son esprit était tourné vers ce jeune homme assit seul à sa table et qui avait l'air d'avoir été seul toute sa vie.

-Maxwell ! Youyou ! La Terre appelle Maxwell !

- Hein !

- Ça y est t'es de retour parmi nous ?

- Euh, je…

- T'as buggé mais quelque chose de bien ! Il s'est passé quoi !

- Ben je me disais qu'il avait l'air super triste.

- Qui ?

- Ben Yui.

- Tu rigoles il a pas l'air triste, il est juste asocial !

- Nan y a un truc dans son regard… Vous n'allez jamais manger avec lui !

- C'est bien la seule chose pour laquelle il n'a jamais cédé. Il n'a jamais accepté qu'on mage à sa table.

- …

- Euh, Maxwell ? On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

Duo venait de se lever, de saisir son plateau et tournait déjà le dos à la table lorsqu'il entendit la question.

- Je vais manger avec lui !

- Tu vas te faire dégager. Enfin fait ce que tu veux.

La natté se dirigea donc vers l'endroit où l'asiatique s'était isolé. Une fois arrivé face à lui, il patienta jusqu'à ce que le japonais daigne lever la tête vers lui.

- Je peux m'installer avec toi s'il te plait.

- Hn…

- Merci !

Duo posa son plateau sur la table et s'installa en face du brun. Celui-ci porta une main à son front et soupira alors qu'un blabla incessant s'écoulait déjà de la bouche de son invité.

La minute plus tard, Heero laissa un énième soupir exaspéré franchir ses lèvres. Mais ce dernier n'échappa à l'oreille de l'ange.

- Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Tu m'soules !

Sur ces mots, le japonais se leva et emporta son plateau sans un seul regard au jeune homme qui s'était pétrifié sur sa chaise.

xXx

Quelques semaines après cet accrochage, les deux hommes déjeunaient ensemble tous les midi, Heero parlait un peu plus, Duo un peu moins. Le japonais avait appris à apprécier la personnalité un peu exubérante du natté. Et le natté quand à lui avait appris à aimer la personnalité particulière du japonais. Les deux s'étaient rapprochés grâce à leur passion pour la moto.

Duo et Heero venaient de se séparer, l'un retournant à son atelier, l'autre retrouvant son PC. Le natté se trouvait devant les bâtiments de l'entrepôt, en train de briquer une moto lorsqu'il vit Heero partir avec la sienne, un colis sous le bras.

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'il avait vu partir le japonais quand il entendit malencontreusement la conversation de deux hommes. Et ce n'était absolument pas du fait qu'il ait entendu le mot Heero.

- Quel imbécile ce Yui ! Accepter de livrer ce colis ! Faut vraiment être stupide.

- C'est sûr. Il n'a même pas demandé à qui il devait le livrer.

- Oui, mais au moins ce sera pas une grande perte. Sachant qu'il devait apporter le colis aux docks, il doit bien se douter qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche.

Duo sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Heero était en danger. Il se jeta sur l'un des hommes, l'attrapa par le col et le souleva.

- Où est-il ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Heero ? Où l'avez-vous envoyé ? Dites le moi tout de suite !

Devant le regard meurtrier que leur lança le natté, les deux hommes se ratatinèrent.

- Sur les docks ! Entrepôt 21 ! Lâche moi s'il te plait !

Duo le lâcha et l'homme se retrouva assis sur le trottoir. Le natté se précipita dans une ruelle et après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait le voir, il déploya ses grandes ailes noires.

A suivre…

**OoooOoooO**

Voila, première partie terminer. La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder logiquement. Faut juste que je me creuse un peu…

Rine-chan


End file.
